In the handling of containers, particularly open-mouth glass containers, it is common practice to support the bottles from outside during processing steps. In particular, when supporting containers by their necks for transport through an electrostatic particle spray zone, it is desirable to prevent build-up of spray while coating material on the finish of the container. An example of a support means for suspending containers for carrying the bottles through a coating zone is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,875. In this particular patent, the bottle is supported by an internal gripping tool which enters the neck of the bottle with the tool being of a non-conductive, springlike material. A sleeve of non-conductive material rides on the upper finish of the surface of the container mouth and is utilized to strip the supportive container from the chuck upon completion of the coating or other processing that is carried out during the transport of the containers from one location to another.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,301 wherein build-up on bottle handling chucks for containers being conveyed through a spray coating process is minimized by the specific transfer of the containers from a heated chuck to a relative cool chuck.
An example of a container being supported in inverted position while being transported through a spray coating process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,259. This particular patent shows a threaded mask to which a container having a threaded neck may be applied, with the mask having an O ring at the upper end thereof to prevent excess spray from flowing into the threaded neck of the container. It is assumed that in order to get complete coverage of the container, an excess of coating material will necessarily need to be applied.